


Not Alone

by Alyssaxx



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Market of Monsters - Freeform, Not Even Bones, Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssaxx/pseuds/Alyssaxx
Summary: Nita and Kovit are chilling in Adair's shop when they decide to have some fun during their "alone" time. Rated M for some detailed sex in chapter 2.
Relationships: Kovit/Nita, Nita/Kovit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going out for a bit! It’s getting way too hot in here. Try not to fall deep into the pit of skeletons I have meticulously laid out in the basement while I’m gone!” Nita and Kovit heard the front door slam shut as Adair left. Despite the fact that it was only 18 degrees outside, which wasn’t all that hot for Toronto weather, neither of them were phased by his outlandish remark. He was a kelpie after all. They thrived in cold weather. They also thrived by drowning their victims to death and eating them.

Nita and Kovit were alone now. Just the two of them.

Nita let out a sigh in relief, unaware of how Adair’s menacing smile full of rows of kelpie teeth, used for eating rotting corpses, made her shoulders tense with unease. She disliked the fact that just a glimpse of his flickering smile made her so uncomfortable.

Her hand twitched for her scalpel. It could provide her so much comfort in times like these.

Oh, how she wished she was back in her room with her blank canvas being a cold, metal table on which she painted the stories of dead creatures' body parts and dissections all bottled up neatly in jars of formaldehyde. She was so lost in her dreamy, trance-like state that she hadn’t even noticed when Kovit announced he was going to take a shower.

Nita fell back on the bed and sunk into the sheets as Kovit turned on the shower faucet. She let her mind wander over the past few courses of events. She had defied her mother after all those years of living in constant fear of her, she was a huge target on the black market now, so many assassins or people who were just desperate for money were out to get her and yet she had the terrible urge to crack a twisted smile of content. Why?

She thought of Kovit.

Her partner in crime. Her first real friend.

She trusted him with her life time and time again and she did not regret one minute of it.

A shudder ran through her body as she remembered distant screams of Mirella when Kovit had tortured her and had eaten her pain. Eaten her pain. How in the world could she be friends with a torturer who hurt people for their own fun and self gratification?

Still lost in her thoughts, Kovit emerged from the bathroom, a trail of steam entering the room from the doorway. His deep, dark brown eyes scanned the room and his long black hair was dripping wet with water from the shower. Nita hardly noticed she had been staring at his toned abs and rough, strong arms until he cleared his throat. “Ahem… Nita? Have you seen a clean shirt around here? I didn’t really want to wear the other once since it was still stained with, ya know, blood.” 

It took Nita a moment to realize he was missing something. A shirt. She quickly turned her face away, flushed with embarrassment. “Ah… Adair mentioned he had some spare clothes in the drawer over there.” She pointed in its general direction, still not lifting her face to meet his. Why was her heart beating this fast?

Relax, it’s not as if it’s the first time you’ve seen him without a shirt. She remembered, just in the past two weeks when Kovit had gotten shot and she had tried her best to wrap the wound by using whatever articles of clothing were nearby. Those were different circumstances than now though. Now they were alone in the private guest room of Adair’s shop, isolated from society and the dangers it held. She usually felt more at ease with Kovit by her side, yet now his presence made her heart throb with a strange intensity she had never felt before.

Kovit still hadn’t put on a shirt, much to Nita’s dismay, or rather, her delight.

Since he was still standing there with a towel in hand, Nita looked up to meet his gaze. He shot a crooked grin at her, and raised an eyebrow. If Nita didn’t know him well enough, she would have been scared by his im-about-to-murder-you-and-eat-your-pain-for-fun expression. But she knew he was just playing with her. She still couldn’t take her eyes off of his abs.

“You like what you see or something?” Kovit’s laughter was cut short as Nita grabbed the nearest thing -- a pillow and threw it right at him. Then she ducked under the bed sheets so he wouldn’t see her blushing.

“What’s wrong, Nita?” Concern filled his voice, and Nita’s heart couldn’t take it anymore. She felt the weight shift on the bed. He had sat down next to her. She could feel the warmth of his body through the sheets and it wasn’t doing much to quell her heartbeat racing around inside of her chest.

“N-nothing.” She began to steady her heartbeat and level her breathing using her abilities as an unnatural. She decreased both her adrenaline and cortisol slightly so it would calm her down, yet she could still feel the traces of oxytocin flowing through her veins.

Kovit reached over to lift the bed sheets that were covering Nita’s face, and Nita was suddenly way too aware at how close their faces were to each other. Kovit’s usual menacing expression was replaced with a playful, friendly grin that he wore whenever he tried to cheer her up. “Are you sure it’s nothing?” His dark eyes searched hers for any signs. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Nita gazed into his beautiful eyes and found she was lost in them. She loved their depth and the way they held her tightly, gently, without judgement. She drew her hands to his warm face and small droplets of water from his shower fell from his hair onto the bed, making temporary darkened circles on the sheets. Their foreheads met, their noses almost touching. “Kovit…” Nita breathed.

She didn’t need to say anything. He understood. She gently pressed her lips to his lightly with a level of uncertainty. Kovit’s arms wrapped around her waist and they began to kiss more passionately, sharing saliva and tasting each other in bliss. “Nita…” Kovit whispered with desire, with hunger even. This was a different type of hunger. Lovingly entwining their legs together in the sheets Nita shut her eyes closed and felt like she could die from sheer happiness at this moment. 

The fact that Kovit reciprocated the feelings she thought she had been harboring on her own for all this time was everything and more than she could have ever wished for.


	2. Chapter 2

Nita ran her hands down Kovit’s broad chest and toned abs, eliciting soft moans of pleasure and bliss from him. She loved how just her touch on his body could generate excitement. Kovit’s fingertips found the hem of Nita’s shirt, and he began to slowly lift it up. His eyes met hers and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Is this okay? She nodded, a bit too fast, a bit too eager. He smiled and soon they were both shirtless on the bed, kissing each other passionately.

Kovit’s hands snaked their way up Nita’s stomach and gently massaged her breasts. She let out a small, stifled moan of pleasure. This feels so good. He undid the clasp of her bra and continued to softly grasp her breasts, making her squirm in bliss. He leaned into her ear and whispered “you know, you can moan as much as you want to”.

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. Their tongues met and danced together in perfect harmony. She glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants. Kovit blushed. I’ve never seen him blush before… It’s kind of cute in a way. 

Nita reached forward, undid the zipper on his pants, and slid them down, slowly… 

The smell of love and lust filled the air.

Nita put her hand around the base of Kovit’s dick and began stroking it up and down slowly. He laughed slightly at how unsure she was. He guided her hand towards the tip, and helped her stroke a bit faster. Breathing heavily now, Nita looked Kovit in the eyes as she kneeled forward and moved her mouth to the tip of his dick.

With her tongue, she licked it up and down slowly, eliciting soft moans from Kovit. As she put the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, Kovit’s eyes rolled back in absolute bliss. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. “Ahhh… Yes Nita.” He moaned. “Yes keep doing that. More!”

Nita smiled at him and began to stroke his dick faster with her hand, her mouth and tongue still working their magic.

“Nita… are you.. A virgin?” Kovit asked her, his dark eyes peering into hers. 

“Umm… yeah?” Nita thought about the only boys she had ever spoken more than a singular word to in her life. One was Fabricio, who turned out to be her betrayer and worst enemy, and the other was Kovit.

Kovit unzipped her dark blue jeans and slid them down her toned, slender legs. He grinned at her strawberry panties and raised an eyebrow.

Nita blushed furiously with embarrassment. “I-I’ve never… done anything like this before…”

Kovit chuckled. “You’re so cute.” Soon both of them removed the rest of their clothes, making them even more excited than before. 

“I…” Kovit started, averting his eyes. “I won’t be able to stop myself once we start. Please let me know, is it okay to go all the way with you?”

Nita held his face in her hands lovingly. “Kovit, for you, anything.”

“This might hurt a little bit but tell me if you want me to stop.”

Nita gulped but she nodded to him as he angled himself on top of her.

She winced and bit her lip from the pain when it went in. Kovit twitched and suppressed a twisted smile. “Nita! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He leaned in closer, breathing in her pain, shuddering in rapture.

“I’m fine.” Nita responded, realizing she should have foreseen this from the start. For a split second Nita felt that the fact Kovit felt double the pleasure from her pain was unfair and she considered turning off her pain receptors again-- just like how she had when she was held captive by him and Reyes in the Black Market-- But as his whole body shuddered in ecstasy she figured it was worth it. She was all his and it made her so happy she felt her heart could burst.

Slowly, Kovit began to move in and out of Nita. He grunted, gently swaying his hips in closer to her. She gripped his back for support, and soon her pain transformed into moans of pleasure. “Ugh, Kovit, yes. Faster!” Her own eagerness frightened and excited her at the same time. She wanted him so badly.

Their passionate moans filled the air of the spare bedroom. The smell of their own lust and sweat enveloped them. “Kovit, I’m about to cum!”

“Ugh, me too.” He thrusted harder and harder as Nita’s moans got louder. Kovit pulled out right before he came, letting loose on Nita’s stomach. “Aah!” They lay on the bed in pure bliss for a few moments.

Kovit turned to meet Nita’s mouth in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Nita, still flushed with excitement and pleasure, kissed him back with the same intensity. 

“Nita, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kovit.”


End file.
